


SPN/Sherlock One Shots

by LunaWolf1101



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, bbcsherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolf1101/pseuds/LunaWolf1101
Summary: So this book is a ton of ship one shots and imagines! I'll be doing Destiel, Sabriel, Adamandriel, Euriarty, Johnlock, and Mystrade. If you have any requests, you can message me on Wattpad (once again, it's the same username).
Relationships: Adamandriel - Relationship, Destiel, Euriarty - Relationship, Johnlock, Mystrade - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Valentines Day- Johnlock Fluff

~John's POV~

I wake up from not feeling the warmness of Sherlock beside me. I have had the privilege of dating Sherlock Holmes for almost 5 years. We had become quick friends since we met in a lab, through our friend, Mike Stanford. Soon after we had finished a 'boring' case from Greg, I had told Sherlock I was in love with him and, to my great pleasure, he loved me back. Our first kiss was on Valentine's Day, I had gotten him a box of his favorite chocolates, to which he responded with a quick kiss. I feel myself smile at the memory, then remember— TODAY is Valentines Day!

I jump out of bed, ignoring the slight dizziness from the sudden movement and a small piece of paper taped to the wall catches my attention. I get dressed then pull it off and read it, smiling.

Sherlock's tall, curly cursive writing dances across the red paper cut in the shape of a heart. "As you may know, my dearest, today is Valentine's Day, which means I have a special surprise for you. Get dressed in your finest outfit and meet me at Angelo's at 5." I look at the clock and see that it's almost 9. I sit back down and read a book I had bought recently, called Supernatural by Carver Edlund. After a few hours I get up and make some food and tea for myself and sit in my chair, wondering where Sherlock is.

~Time skip to a few hours later~

I had picked up the book again and gotten completely lost in it, losing track of time. Before I know it, it's 8:30 and I still haven't gotten ready! I quickly change into something nicer and rush to the restaurant. I pay the cabbie more than I owed, but I wasn't paying attention to the money right now. I see my boyfriend, dressed in a loose purple shirt and smile at him. He walks over and takes me to the table we sat at during the case I like to call 'A Study In Pink.' Angelo takes our orders and we get our food quickly, seeing as there's no one else here. Angelo says that we don't have to pay and I get slightly confused. What did Sherlock do this time to get us a free meal?

"John, we have a busy night ahead of us, so eat fast." Sherlock had already finished most of his meal, where I had only taken a few bites. I nod quickly and do as he says, somehow finishing before him. "Great, now come on!"

Sherlock grabs my hand and thanks Angelo. He pulls me to the park nearby our flat, and I chuckle a little at him. I look around at the beautiful ice covered lake in front of us, billions of stars floating above the horizon, and my breath hitches.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Sherlock smiles and rubs my palm gently with him thumb.

I nod speechless, almost like I've never seen this place before in the winter. I really haven't, but being here with Sherlock makes the entire situation a hundred times more stunning. I turn towards my boyfriend, happier than ever. I kiss him softly, resting my head gently on his cheek. "Sherlock, you didn't have to do anything for me," I whisper, smiling huge.

"I would do anything for you, John Watson." Just as he finishes speaking, I hear a fizzling and a loud POP! I turn back to the lake quickly, almost giving myself whiplash, and see an explosion of green and blue. A ton more fireworks go off and I take a deep breath in, savoring this moment. "John?" I turn to see him on one knee. "You are the most brilliant person I've met. Maybe not the brightest, but you have definitely been the kindest. You brought out a side of me that no one, including myself, knew I had. I never expected to have any relationships even close to a friendship, and yet here you are, John. So, my brilliant, kind, dependable, John... will you marry me?" At some point, he had already pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. It contained a ring with a large sapphire in the shape of a heart, the band embedded with diamonds.

I feel a few tears streaming down my face as I nod, unable to speak for the second time today. He's crying too and I laugh a little. He stands up and slides the ring onto my finger and I hug him tight. I kiss him again, then lean my head down against his chest, still crying happily.

After a while, we walk back to the flat and I learn that Sherlock had gotten help from Mycroft to do all this for me. I laugh and unlock the door, teasing him about always leaning on his older brother for help. We walk inside to see all of our friends waiting. We spend the rest of the night dancing, chatting, and basically having the time of our lives.


	2. Candy- Sabriel Fluff

Come on, Sammy," the fallen archangel who goes by the name of Gabriel whined, clutching onto his boyfriend. "Can you please go get some food?"

"We have food, you just want candy." Sam Winchester stared lovingly at his angel. "And, by the way, candy does not count as food."

"Not yet it doesn't!" Gabe shouted as he walked to the next room, trying to find his treasured sweets, ignoring the fact that he had already eaten them all.

Sam sighs frustratedly at his boyfriend and follows him. "Go one day, just ONE day, without candy and I'll go buy you some."

Gabe groans and Sam chuckles at him. "I won't live that long."

"You'll be fine," Sam laughs and hugs him, resting his chin on Gabe's head. "Besides, you'll get so much more than candy tomorrow if you can make it," Sam smirks. "Cake."

Gabe perks up at that and kisses Sam. "I'd better get cake tomorrow."

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "You are just like Dean."

"I head my name?" Dean walks in and grabs a beer from the fridge.

"Dean, help me!" Dean gives him a look of confusion. "Your brother's trying to starve me!"

Smiling, Dean joins in. "Dude, just give him what he wants. He's suffered enough as is."

"Guys, seriously?"

Gabe jumps onto Sam's waist, wrapping his limbs around him. "Come on Sam. Please?" he gives Sam a look that seems like a kicked puppy and Sam gives in.

"Fine, just chill."

The two smile and kiss, resulting in them cracking up. Sam sets Gabe down on the counter and kisses him again. "I'll be right back, babe."

Sam leaves the bunker and drives to a dollar store. He buys as much candy as he dares and brings it back to his boyfriend. Gabe still hasn't moved from his spot on the counter and Sam smiles. Gabe grins widely and jumps down, sprinting over to Sam, who puts the bags on the counter, letting Gabe eat whatever he wants.

"Woah, slow down, Gabe!" Sam laughs as Gabe finishes the second bag of candy. "You're gonna get sick."

"Fine... after this." Gabe sticks a sucker into his mouth triumphantly.

"Nope," Sam snatches the sucker and bites it off the stick. "No more candy for you today. You're going to make yourself sick."

Gabe pouts. "You're mean."

"What're you going to do about it?" Sam smirks, swallowing the broken pieces of the cherry sucker.

Gabe growls playfully and jumps on Sam, pushing him to the ground. Sam smiles and leans up to kiss Gabe, but the former angel pushes him back down. "Nope, you stole my candy."

Sam rolls his eyes. "You know I am bigger and stronger than you, right?" he asks and flips them over so he's on top. He kisses Gabe passionately.

"Hello Sam, Gabriel," a deep voice greets and Sam jumps up, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Heya Cassie!" Gabe stands as well.

Castiel, Dean's fiancé, finishes making two cups of coffee. He takes a sip of one and looks back and forth between his brother and his boyfriend. After a few seconds of glaring at Sam, he walks back to his and Dean's room.

"Guess he's still not used to you being my boyfriend," Gabe states as if it's obvious, trying to make Sam feel better.

"Don't, Gabe. We both know he's still not over my demon blood thing OR me killing Kevin." Gabe opens his mouth to say it wasn't his fault, but Sam interrupts. "Don't. Let's just find something else to do, okay, babe?" Sam kiss Gabe on the cheek and grabs a bag of candy.

It's been a few hours since then and Gabriel is lying on the bed, complaining about his stomach hurting. Sam shakes his head disappointedly and lies next to him, putting his arm out. Gabe rests his head on Sam's chest and cuddles up to him.

"I told you you would feel sick if you kept eating candy and what did you do?" Sam glares jokingly at Gabe, who punches him in the stomach weakly, resulting in a soft laugh from Sam. "Get some rest, babe."

Gabe groans and turns over so he's lying on top of Sam. Smiling, Sam hugs his boyfriend and kisses the top of his head. Gabe falls asleep eventually, Sam rubbing his fingers gently through his hair. After a while, Sam yawns and relaxes, finally falling asleep too.


	3. Gummy Bears- Sabriel Fluff

~Five days ago~

Sam Winchester smiles and walks to the park, planning out something to do for him and his archangel. It's the 3rd anniversary of their first date and Sam decided that for this year, they're just going to lay low and not draw much attention to themselves. Gabriel however, had different plans. With a flap of his wings, he leaves his brother Castiel on the side of the road for Dean to pick up and is now on Sam's shoulders. Sam stumbles slightly, but grabs Gabriel's legs before he falls.

"Gabriel!" he shouts in surprise

"That's my name, Samsquatch. Don't wear it out," Gabe smiles and bends down to kiss Sam.

"Can you get down, please? I can't just carry you everywhere on my shoulders."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Gabe sighs and snaps his fingers. He's now walking next to Sam and holding his hand. Sam, being used to the archangel, doesn't flinch. He knows Gabe won't hurt him.

They spend a few hours in the park, chatting and smiling, happy with their lives for once. Eventually, they head back to the bunker and Sam hears a faint ping, ping, ping. He holds his gun and looks around, ending up in the kitchen. He sighs, seeing the leaky faucet.

"Gabe, can you fix the faucet?" Sam shouts to wherever his angel is, which just happens to be right behind him. "And can you stop flying everywhere?"

"Yeah sure. And I got my grace back! Of course I'm going to use it for everything and you can't stop me."

Sam rolls his eyes and kisses him. Gabe smiles and turns to start working on the sink and Sam goes back to his room to look for a hunt.

~Present day~

Sam has just gotten back from killing a ghost, covered in blood. He goes to the kitchen, starving, to wash his hands off, but turns it off quickly and tries, but fails to stop a scowl from appearing on his face.

"GABRIEL!" the hunter shouted from the bunker's kitchen.

"Yes, my sweet?" Gabe popped his head inside from the next room, feigning innocence.

"I asked you to to fix the leaky faucet," Sam sighs as he leans against the counter.

Gabriel pouts, "I did fix it."

Glaring at the angel in disapproval, Sam turns on the faucet and gummy bears come pouring out. He raises an eyebrow and Gabe saunters over. "This doesn't qualify as a fix, Gabriel."

"Well maybe not to you." Smiling, Gabe reaches over and grabs a gummy bear and eats it. "Yeah! You're crazy, these are delicious!"

Gabe grabs another one and pops it into Sam's mouth when he's about to respond. He kisses his cheek and Sam rolls his eyes. "You're a dork."

"Hm, maybe, but I'm your dork," Gabe smiles and sits on the counter. "Hey, hey Sam! Look how many gummy bears I can fit in my mouth"

Sam glances over to see his boyfriend with a ton of gummy bears stuffed in his mouth. He smiles and shakes his head, stifling a laugh. "I love you, Gabe."

Gabe teleports in front of Sam. "I love you too. Now, Sam, will you marry me for however long this ring lasts?"

"Uh, sure?" Sam asks, very confused as Gabriel flies away again. He comes back with a ring pop and is kneeling on one knee. Sam laughs and nods his head. "Hey, you're an archangel. Can't you just do some magic or whatever and make this ring last forever?"

Gabe smiles and winks. "Only if you want me to, sugar."

Sam blushes at the nickname and rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Gabe waves his hand over the ring, making it unbreakable and not sticky, but still delicious. "Perfect," he purrs and kisses Sam. "Now come on Samsquatch! We have stuff to do!" He flies them both to Sam's room. "Go take a shower, you stink!"

Sam laughs and does as his boyfriend says. When he's done, he sees Gabriel dressed in a fancy suit, a sight he's never seen before, and probably never will again. He smiles and snaps a quick picture.

"Sam!" Gabriel whines and takes a few steps forward. "Delete that."

"Hm... nah." He smiles and makes it his home screen. Gabe reaches up to try and grab the phone, but Sam holds it far up out of his reach.

"You're mean," Gabe pouts and crosses his arms.

Sam laughs again and kisses the top of Gabriel's head. "So, I see you had plans for tonight. I'm guessing I can't just wear this?" He gestured to his current outfit.

Gabe perks up at the mention of the plans he had, in fact, made. However, he stares horrified at Sam's attire. "No, Samsquatch! You disgust me!"

"I'll put on something nicer," Sam promises with a light chuckle.

Gabe snaps, putting Sam into a plain black suit. "No time for that, come on!"

He flies the two of them to a five star restaurant in Los Angeles. Smiling, he struts up to the door like he owns the place and walks inside, Sam following close behind him.

"Gabe, we don't have anywhere NEAR enough money to be here," he mumbles, frustrated.

"Yes we do?" Gabe replies like it's obvious and pulls out a wallet stuffed with cash. "I know what I'm doing, sugar, just let me do it."

Sam nods and follows Gabriel. The two of them get seated by the window with a beautiful view of the ocean. Sam smiles and stares out the window.

"Gabe, you didn't have to do any of this for me."

Gabe lies his hand on top of Sam's and stares at him, his normal joking, carefree expression replaced with a set smile, and an expression that displays... confusion? "Of course I did. It's our anniversary. I love you, Sam Winchester, and I'd do anything for you."


	4. Sight- Destiel Fluff

Dean Winchester and his brother Sam have been driving in the impala for days, having just finished a hunt. They hear a flutter of wings and already know Cas is sitting in the back seat. Sam turns to look outside and sees the beautiful sunset over the plains.

"It's stunning," he says out loud without meaning to and blushes slightly in embarrassment.

Cas glances to Sam and sees where he's looking. He looks outside and sees nothing but normal. There's nothing particularly pretty about it. It's just... there. "What is?"

Dean pulls over and the two hunters look at Castiel. "What are you talking about?" he asks, now also looking at the sunset.

"Cas, can you not see the sunset?"

"I... I can see it, but it's very harsh and..." he trails off, not knowing how to describe it. It was just what he was used to.

Castiel flies the three of them and the impala back to the bunker, having gotten bored of waiting. Sam immediately goes to the books and Dean relaxes with a beer while talking casually with Cas.

A few hours later, Sam finds a slight answer to what's going on. However, since it's so late, he waits until the next day to show the other two men.

He walks out with a large book in his hands once he notices both of them are awake. "So get this: angels can't see colors. They see inverted colors, and I think if we burn a pair of glasses with holy fire, we might be able to get you to see."

The brothers go in search for a cheap pair of glasses that'll fit Castiel. They drive back and burn it in holy oil, hoping that this works. Cas flies inside the impala and is driven to a hill overlooking a stretch of flat land on one side with a forest on the other. The sun is high in the sky and Sam and Dean wait anxiously for Castiel to try the glasses.

Dean eventually gets too impatient and takes the glasses from Cas and slides them onto the angels face. He watches closely for any type of reaction. "Cas?"

Cas stands there, mouth hanging wide open, unable to answer. His eyes are huge, darting around the beautiful landscape, glancing at the dirt beneath him, the trees behind him, and eventually up at the sky, where the sun is blindingly bright against the bluest blue ever and fluffy white clouds, floating around. Dean knows that the angel is seeing things the way they do, and he grins when Cas pushes up the glasses, chuckling softly.

This draws Cas' attention and Dean's laugh catches in his throat when he sees the angel's wide blue eyes. More blue than the sky, more blue than anything he had ever seen before. Castiel stares into Dean's eyes too, a corner of his lips pulling up in an awestruck smile. He reaches up and places his hand on Dean's cheek gently, as if if he had been too rough, the color would disappear.

"Your eyes..." he starts, voice wavering slightly from the amount of emotion he feels from being able to see like his two hunter friends. "They're so green."

Dean nods, smiling almost as big as Cas. "What do you think of all this?" he gestures to the world around them.

"It-it's perfect."

With that, Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean. He wrapped his arms around Deans neck, who placed his hands on Cas' hips and pulled him impossibly close. Sam rolled his eyes at the two of them and drove back to the bunker in the impala, knowing Cas could just fly them back when they're done. Dean didn't notice that Sam had taken the impala, and if he did, he didn't care. Cas had wrapped his wings around the hunter, smiling into the kiss, while Dean continued to hold him tight.

After a while, Cas pulls away, leaving Dean slightly out of breath and he laughs little. "Thank you, Dean, for all of this."

"Anytime, man. Now come on, we better get ba—" Dean cuts off realizing that both Sam and the impala are gone. Cas flies them back to the bunker and Dean storms inside. "SAMMY?" he yells. "Did you take my car?"

"Well sorry I didn't want to watch you two make out," Sam rolls his eyes.

"That's because you didn't have Gabe to make out with."

"Just..." Sam sighs, not knowing how to respond to that. "Dude, just don't keep me up all night. That's all I ask."

Dean rolls his eyes and holds Cas' hand, who is still looking around in awe. "Whatever."

The two of them walk to Dean's room, smiling. They lie down on the bed, Dean lying his head on Cas' chest. He wraps his wings loosely around him. Dean smiles contently in his sleep as Cas watches him. They lie there all night, Dean snuggling up to Castiel, who is still in awe of his new sight.


	5. Stay- Johnlock Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Attempted suicide

It has been two years since Sherlock Holmes has jumped off the roof of St. Barts. Two years since John Watson had gone a night without crying. Two years since John had ate more than one full meal a day. And he spent those two years mourning. No matter how much better he thought he got, no matter how much joy he felt around his best friend, Mary, he still would still lie in bed every night, feeling empty. He wishes there was something he could've done, he knows there had to have been some way to save him. And he blames himself for not realizing that his boyfriend was that depressed.

Sherlock, however, was far from dead. He had gotten help from his brother to fake his death so that he could investigate and possibly take down all of Moriarty's plans. Or whatever you would call them. But he got caught and has been tortured for months before his brother got word of what was happening and started looking for him. It took another few weeks for Mycroft to find the location of where his younger brother was being held. And he was furious. His men had killed every last one of Moriarty's followers in the area as he took Sherlock back to London. He got a doctor to tend to Sherlock's wounds and eventually, he was healed enough to go back.

Mycroft had easily gotten Sherlock's black coat and some clothes for his brother. However, it was much harder to get the blue scarf from John. The man was a mess. He wore it everywhere, couldn't sleep without it, wouldn't let it be more than two feet from him. After some time, Mycroft had finally convinced the man to let him have the scarf. He took the clothes back to his office where Sherlock was waiting. After he had changed into the new clothes, Sherlock left. No thanks, no goodbye. Mycroft didn't care; he was used to his efforts being ignored by his brother.

He went straight to his old flat at 221B Baker street to see John staring at the wall in his chair. No emotion, no sign that he had noticed someone had come in. Sherlock hesitantly walked over. "J-John?"

The blond man looked up with pure rage in his tear filled eyes but didn't say a word so Sherlock continued. "John, I'm sorry. I-"

The detective was interrupted as John stood up from the chair, standing straight up. Sherlock examined John's rigid posture and arms crossed over his chest. Immediately, he knew that John was angry. It was quite obvious, though. Even Anderson would be able to know the man was absolutely furious.

Then John's fist connected with the side of Sherlock's face. He looked up to see no remorse in the former soldier's eyes. Just the raging fire that he had expected to be hidden behind John's calm face.

In an eerily calm voice, John finally spoke. "Leave. You made me watch you die. You watched me grieve and didn't even care enough to give me some sign that you were alive. I don't ever want to see your face again. You're dead to me."

Sherlock hadn't known what he expected, but it wasn't that. Surely John doesn't mean it... does he? But he takes one last glance at his former boyfriend and sees no trace of the man John used to be. Just an empty, angry shell. So Sherlock nods slowly and leaves, a few tears trickling down his face. He walks and walks and walks, having no idea where he was going.

Eventually, Sherlock finds himself back at St. Barts. The place that had haunted him ever since that day he had been on the roof with Moriarty. He walked inside the hospital, feeling completely drained. Mycroft knew exactly where Sherlock was and called John. No answer.

Sherlock trudges up the stairs, not having the energy to wipe the tears away from his stinging eyes. Mycroft speeds to the flat, collects John, and takes him to the hospital ignoring the man's protests. But they get stuck in traffic.

Sherlock stood on the roof of St. Barts for the second time. He looked out over London, one final glance at the city he loved. This time though... This time, there was no back up plan. There was no reason for a fail safe, not anymore. He reached up and gingerly brushed his fingers against his eye, a stinging reminder of why. Sherlock had anticipated the punch. But not what John had said to him. The words play in the back of his mind, taunting him. "Leave. You made me watch you die. You watched me grieve and didn't even care enough to give me some sign that you were alive. I don't ever want to see your face again. You're dead to me."

And he had meant it. The look on John's face, the dead sound of his voice... Sherlock could live in a world where John mourned him or even in one where John didn't believe in him. But he couldn't live in one where John hated him.

Mycroft finally had gotten John to St. Barts and the man ran inside and up the stairs, three at a time. Sherlock stepped up onto the ledge. He closed his eyes and felt the rain falling gently on him. One last breath, then it'd be over. For good.

The arms came out of no where. Snaking around Sherlock's waist and pulling him off the ledge against another, shorter body. Sherlock's eyes shot open as he felt John burying his forehead into his back. He felt, rather than heard, John's shuddering sobs. Then a whisper, a promise of hope, that held none of the hate and anger that had been there earlier.

"Stay."


	6. Dirty Prayers- Destiel Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this was my first smut I've written. Forgive me, I know it's bad

"Castiel, you'd better get your feathery ass down here or next time I see you... you can't even imagine what I'll do," Dean prays to his angel with a smirk on his face.

"Dean, I am in the middle of a meeting, what do you want?"

"Well I want to fuck your throat so hard you won't be able to talk."

Cas shudders at the thought of Dean. Of his imagination creating a small idea of what it'd feel like to have Dean doing that to him.

"Cat got your tongue, Castiel?" The name just rolls off his tongue in what Cas believes to be the sexiest thing ever. "I'm going to make you scream my name so loud, all the angels and demons will know I'm the one screwing you."

Cas stammers a bit and excuses himself from the meeting. The angels decide to let him go, knowing he can't mess too much up. Little did they know what was actually going to happen once Castiel left heaven.

Cas flies to the bunker, shifting uncomfortably. He needs some type of friction down there. When he sees that Dean isn't inside, he goes to his room and takes off his pants. He starts rubbing himself softly, testing it out. At the touch, he lets out a loud moan.

Then, he gets an idea. He thinks of what Dean could be doing. He imagines his boyfriend touching him. His hands wrapped tightly around his-

"Cas?"

The angel looks up, face a bright red. When he sees Dean though, he smiles then looks down at his hard member. He reaches back down and his head falls back against the bed frame with the dirtiest moan Dean had ever heard. "Mmph, Dean," Cas bucks his hips up into his hand, then glances back at the human. "What did you say you wanted to do?"

Dean's the one to be left speechless this time. He starts walking over to Cas, but he is starting to get dressed already. After a few seconds, he finally is able to speak. "I-I want to pound you so hard into the bed it breaks."

Cas smiles and takes off his clothes again. "Then get over here, handsome." He spreads his legs wide and watches as Dean stares and walks over slowly, as if he's in a trance.

He presses his lips to Cas' and lets himself get taken over by lust. He rips his clothes off and Cas looks down at Dean, licking his lips slowly. Dean climbs on top of him, growling. He reaches towards the table next to him and grabs his belt and a bandana. He ties Cas' hands to the bed frame with the belt and ties the bandana around his head to cover his eyes.

Cas bucks his hips up, begging for Dean to touch him. To do all that stuff he said. "Dean, please."

Laughing, Dean presses Cas back down into the bed. "No moving."

Cas whines but obeys. "P-Please Dean. Touch me," he begs.

Dean kisses his angel, sliding his tongue into his mouth and then wraps his hand around him, rubbing slowly. Cas moans loudly, arching his back. Dean laughs and lift his head up to look at Cas' beautiful face. His head pressed hard into the pillow, eyebrows pinched together, mouth parted slightly. Dean smiles and starts kissing down Cas' jaw and neck, sucking and nibbling slightly to leave small bruises. Dean eventually gets down to Cas' chest and starts sucking and biting on his nipple, earning another erotic moan from Cas. He reaches up with his hand to start pinching and rubbing the other.

After a bit, he continues down Cas' stomach and kisses down his v-line. He stops just before there, making Cas whine from the loss of contact. Dean chuckle a little at the desperateness of the angel and grabs him by the knees, spreading his legs far as he leans down to kiss the inside of his thigh, slowly dragging his lips higher and higher. He looks up at Cas again for a quick second before taking him in his mouth and starts sucking softly. Cas subconciously bucks his hips up and Dean presses him back down into the bed.

To both of their disappointments, Dean sits up and kisses Cas quickly before straddling his hips. "You ready, handsome?"

Cas nods, moaning loudly and unable to speak. Dean smirks and scooches back a bit and lines Cas up with his entrance. He lowers himself down slowly, eyes fluttering shut as his head falls back. Cas reaches up to hold Dean's hips and starts thrusting his hips up into him.

After a while, Dean came over Cas' chest. Cas' climax was soon after as he came inside of Dean, screaming his name. Dean got up and collapsed on to the bed next to his angel.

"Wow..." Dean sighs happily and Cas chuckles. He lays his head on the angel's chest and snuggles close.

Cas wraps his arm protectively around Dean and kisses his forehead, grinning at the man who had already fallen asleep and is snoring softly. Cas lays his head back against the pillow and snaps so that the two of them are cleaned up and clothed, then smiles at Dean and waits for morning, staring at his beautiful boyfriend.


	7. Pick Up Lines- Destiel Fluff

Dean is walking in the park with the angel, Castiel, ignoring the rain pouring down on them. They're holding hands and chatting about nothing when Dean suddenly gets an idea.

"Hey Cas, do you know why the sky is so gray?" he smirks and turns to Cas.

"Well I assume it's because the—" Cas begins to answer but Dean interrupts.

"It's because all of the blue is in your eyes." Dean smiles, very proud of himself but Cas doesn't quite understand.

He turns to Dean with a confused expression on his face. "... Dean, the color of my eyes has nothing to do with-"

"Shh, Cas it's a pick up line" Dean presses his finger to Cas' lips and kisses him on the cheek.

"What's a 'pick up line?'" Cas tilts his head slightly, still not knowing what Dean's talking about.

"It's... It's something you say when you're hitting on someone," Dean laughs under his breath in slight second hand embarrassment for his boyfriend.

Cas steps back, suddenly nervous. "Dean! Why would you want to hit me?!"

"No, Cas... a pick up line is something you use when you're trying to tell someone you think they're attractive," Dean explains, still chuckling softly.

"Oh... Well that was a terrible pick up line, Dean."

Dean sticks his tongue out at the angel. "Yeah, well, I figured it was better than "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?'"

Cas turns and glares daggers at the man, wanting to smite him but not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. 'Damn it, why is he like this?' Cas asks himself.

"What?" Dean starts laughing as Cas storms away. "Too soon?" he yells after the angel, still grinning like an idiot.

Cas spent the next few days talking to Sam and researching. He will get Dean back for that. He flies into the impala as Dean is driving to Miami, Florida for an apparent case. Two people dying each week, a man and woman. The brothers think it's some kind of ritual.

"Hey Cas what's up?" Dean looks up at the mirror to see his angel sitting in the backseat.

"You must be a werewolf, Dean, because you've stolen my heart," Cas winks quickly.

"That's swee-" Dean's interrupted by an adorable, innocent smile from the angel as he continues talking.

He lets out a soft chuckle then continues in his uniquely gravelly voice, "Are you my vessel? Because I would love to get inside you."

Dean chokes on the beer he had just taken a small sip of and pulls over.

"A reenactment of that later on would be great. Also, I'd like to go on a date with you on a Tuesday so it never ends."

Cas smiles at Dean, waiting for a response. When there isn't one, he laughs again and says quietly, "You're hotter than your mother burning on the ceiling."

Now, it was Dean's turn to glare at Cas. He opens his mouth to speak, but can't think of any words to say. He sighs frustrated and turns his head back to the road as Sam laughs with Cas and fist bumps him. Cas flies away to go talk to his brother Gabriel about Dean, still grinning like an idiot.

"You did this?" Dean growls at Sam, who takes a few seconds to contain his laughter.

"Can you really blame me, Dean?" Sam flicks his older brother on the arm. "Cas didn't know what a pick up line was, you offended him slightly, he came to me, and i gave him some ideas in exchange for me being there to see your reaction."

Dean shakes his head, a small smile creeping its way onto his face. Sam pouts jokingly. "Don't worry, Dean, Gabriel's probably thinking of doing the same thing to me. Except worse."

Laughing quietly, Dean looks at Sam for a quick second, not wanting to keep his eyes off the road for too long. The two brothers burst out into laughter. Sam wipes a couple tears that fall down his face.

Castiel and Gabriel are together in some restaurant, thinking up new pick up lines for the two of them to use on their boyfriends. Eventually, they go back to the impala, invisible. When they see Sam and Dean laughing hysterically, they knew they had done good. It was nice, you know, to see the Winchesters smiling. To see them happy again.

The angels knew this wouldn't last more than a few minutes because the impala is just outside Miami. It breaks their hearts, knowing that Sam and Dean would never be truly happy for too long, but that's what their angels are there for. To make them smile and laugh, no matter what happens. And no matter what happens, these two angels will be fighting for the Winchesters forever. Because the next day, both of them had created rings using their powers and proposed to their boyfriends. And both Winchesters accepted.


	8. Freak- Johnlock Angst

Sherlock Holmes had just come home from a case. It was an odd one, but he'd managed to figure it out, but not before the murderers dog had almost bitten his arm off. He cleaned it and wrapped it up, but knew that if John saw him like this, he'd take him to the hospital. And that... can't happen. He took a shower, to the best of his ability, to wash off the blood.

John Watson came back into the flat soon after. He makes some tea and sits in his chair, waiting for Sherlock to finish his shower, although he did want to join him quite much. He smiles at the thought of Sherlock and him in the shower together, doing-

"Boys, you've got a case!" Mrs. Hudson calls back to the two of them when she sees a young man run into the flat, panting heavily and looking around frantically like he's just seen a ghost.

"Shit..." Sherlock mutters and turns off the shower. He grabs a towel and gets mostly dressed before taking a needle and thread and sewing up the bite. He forces himself to stay silent, but has to take a break every few seconds to do so. He pushes down the pain and tells himself that screaming never fixes anything then finishes the last bit. He put some more stuff on it so it doesn't get infected and then wraps it up with gauze. He puts on a black long sleeved shirt and a coat to cover up any blood that may seep through and walks out to where Mrs. Hudson and John are waiting.

"Are you alright, dear? You look pale," Mrs. Hudson hands Sherlock a cup of tea who almost drops it. He holds the cup with his left hand.

John glances over at him, trying to test out if he's learned anything from all these years with Sherlock. He looks him up and down, slightly hesitating when his eyes are between Sherlock's legs. But that's not what he's looking for. He sees the way that Sherlock's right arm is slightly stiffer than normal. About how he winces when he uses it to take the cup of tea. And how he's holding it with his nondominant hand. Something happened to Sherlock's right arm. While he was on the case, obviously, because it was fine before he left.

"I'll be back," John stands up and grabs a cab to take him to Scotland Yard. He looks around for Lestrade until he finally sees him talking to Anderson.

"John, hey, what's up?" Greg gestures for Anderson to go somewhere else.

"Did something happen to Sherlock? On the last case?" John starts walking with Greg, who shrugs. "He's acting... weird."

"Well, he's Sherlock, what exactly did you expect?"

John chuckles softly. "Yeah, but there's something up with him."

"I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably over thinking this."

"You're probably right," John nods, thinking. "And I thought we were making sure he doesn't go on cases alone. You know, so he doesn't overwork himself."

"Yeah, no, I know. I just thought-" Lestrade starts, but John interrupts him.

"You thought what? That it'd just be fine?" John glares at him.

"Listen John, I'm busy. So just go talk to him yourself. I told you, I don't know what happened."

"Right..." John looks down, slightly embarrassed. "See you later, Greg."

"Bye," Greg throws him a quick smile then walks into his office to look through papers.

John takes a taxi back to the flat. He knows Sherlock won't talk to him about it. He'd have to trick him into saying what happened. But how can he do that without Sherlock knowing? He brainstorms for the rest of the drive back to the flat. He talks to Mrs. Hudson for a while, getting her to help with the plan. Which basically just involves her leaving the flat for a few hours.

Once she's gone, John makes a cup of tea for himself and sits down across from Sherlock, thinking. He knows what would make Sherlock completely stop functioning. He knows that it might also make both of them uncomfortable. But, he decides it's worth it.

"Hey Sherlock?" Well, too late to go back now. Sherlock looks up and is about to respond when John stands up and walks slowly over to him. He straddles Sherlocks lap on his knees and kisses him.

A few seconds later, he pulls back and takes off his shirt. Sherlock stares down at his bare chest, blushing and at a loss for words. John kisses him again and takes off Sherlock's coat, tossing it aside. He looks down, smiling, and starts undoing the buttons on Sherlock's shirt. He takes it off him and immediately looks over at his arm.

"Sherlock!" John yells and stands up, pulling his jumper back on. "What happened?"

Sherlock looks at the ground, slightly hurt that John would use the feelings he had against him. He stands up and puts his own clothes back on, wincing. He starts to walk out of the room, but John grabs his hand. "Let go of me, John."

"Not until you tell me what happened," John walks towards Sherlock. "We need to... to go to the hospital, make sure it's not infected, get actual--"

"It's fine. I already took care of it," Sherlock says quickly and pulls his arm away.

"Just let me take you to the hospital! Let me make sure it's alright!" John steps in front of Sherlock, blocking his way out of the flat.

"I already told you, it's fine," Sherlock snaps and tries pushing past John, who doesn't let him past. "John, let me through."

"No! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew you'd overreact! Just like you're doing right now!" Sherlock's phone buzzes with a text and he goes to look at it. "Lestrade's got a case. Two murders. Love those! So much fun."

"Sherlock, just shut up! Would you just listen for once? Would you just stop being such a- a freak and just be normal for once!" John snaps and not even a second later, his face softens, immediately wishing he could take back his words.

Sherlock stands there, mouth hanging open at the words that John had just said. He can't even imagine how John, his John, could say something like that. He shifts to stand up straighter and forces a blank expression and all John can do is stand there, tears filling his eyes as he helplessly watches Sherlock put up every barrier he had let down since they had moved in together. John stares at his shoes, not knowing what to say. He can't move, can't speak, can't even feel anything.

Sherlock looks up at John, forcing himself to keep it together. "You were the only one who hadn't called me that," he says in the most heartbroken voice John had heard. And he had heard soldiers sobbing after their best friend had killed themself. He had heard mothers after finding out their sons have died in the war. God, he had heard Mycroft talking about Sherlock's most recent danger night.

Finally, after shoving John out of the way, Sherlock heads outside to get a cab to take him away. And he never came back to 221B Baker Street nor was he ever seen again in England.


	9. Deanmon- Destiel Fluff and Angst

It's 9pm when Cas hears the key click in the lock, and he instantly flops sideways, limbs dangling off the couch, eyes closed, breathing measured and deep. He hears Dean walking slowly across the hallway, and hears as he stops in front of the couch. Cas resists the urge to look up, to see Dean leaning over him, so close that Cas can feel the heat coming off his body, eyelashes brushing against his cheek. To see the smile that Cas loves more than anything. One of Dean's arms slips under his knees and another under his back, lifting him up to his chest, bridal style. Cas represses a smirk at the memories that stirs. He hears Dean kick the door open and stumble slightly as he accidentally runs into the stairs. Cas almost feels bad at the way Dean is panting by the time they reach the top, but he's comfy in Dean's arms and can't bring himself to care. He hears another door being kicked open and feels himself being slowly lowered onto the bed. There's silence for a minute and Cas can feel Dean's eyes on him and Cas imagines the slight smile on his face and the look that he can't describe in Dean's perfect green eyes. Dean leans over him again and his lips brush against Cas' forehead, his nose, his cheek, then his lips. Cas feels the bed dip down as Dean curls up next to him.

"Goodnight, Cas," Dean smiles and wraps his arm around his angels waist. "You can stop pretending now.

Cas sits up, confused. "How did you know?"

"Well even though you just got your grace back, you don't need sleep." Dean smiles and pulls Cas back down to him.

Cas pouts. "Then why'd you carry me up here?"

Dean lays his head on Cas' chest and hugs him tight. "Because I can."

Cas starts laughing softly and Dean leans up to kiss him before bursting out laughing. The two lay there, in each others arms, trying not to laugh. Then Dean feels it, a warm brush down his arm that left tingles. But Cas wasnt moving. He was just laying there, grinning at Dean. Dean closed his eyes and climbed on top of his angel. He felt the warmth on his back and neck and it traced circles on his shoulders.

"How're you doing that?" Dean mumbled, more relaxed than he'd felt in a long time.

Cas hummed softly. "It's a hug, Dean."

And Dean knew, without a doubt wings.

The two of them fell asleep around the same time, smiling contently. Dean was still mostly on top of Cas, snoring softly as Cas decided to sleep just for Dean. 

It's a few years later and Dean has gotten the mark of Cain. Sam is trying to find a way to get rid of it. And Cas hasn't been seen in a year. Dean had tried killing Metatron with the first blade, but it went wrong and he died. But then Crowley brought him back as a demon then he disappeared too. And now, the demon is chasing Sam through the bunker with an axe.

Sam had broken his arm previously and is trying to stay alive, but the demon is too fast. It has Sam pressed against the wall, ready to chop Sam's head up. "Nighty night, Sammy," it smirks but just as it's about to kill him, he hears the snap of fingers together and the weapon disappears.

It turns around, growling. Then it sees Cas. It's eyes flicker and it's obvious how hard Dean is fighting to try to get to his angel. Finally, after a few long seconds, Dean wins and his eyes are back to their beautiful candy apple green color that Cas always finds himself getting lost in.

"Dean?" Cas says hesitantly as he takes a small step forwards.

Dean stumbles forward into the angels arms, eyes filling with tears. "C-Cas?"

Cas smiles and presses a soft kiss to Dean's lips, finally able to see his husband again. But what he doesn't see is Dean's eyes turning black again. He doesn't see Dean taking out his angel blade. He opens his eyes just as the demon plunges the blade into Cas' chest. Cas' knees buckle and he holds on to Dean, begging his father that this isn't happening. That this is some horrible hallucination or something. But he knows its not. With the last bit of his energy, he reaches up to cover Dean's eyes with his hand and stares up at him with tears streaming down his face. He stares up at his husband, trying to find some sign that Dean, his Dean, was still there. But when the demon laughs, he knows that the person Dean used to be is gone.

"I-I love you, Dean. I always will... I'm sorry," Cas chokes out with a small smile and more tears fall to the ground as he clutches on to Dean's shirt. He looks up one last time as the demon pushes the knife further into Cas' stomach, still smiling when Cas screams and collapses, going limp with his wings burnt into the ground.


End file.
